The True Secret of The Seal
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU. The Kyuubi was killed not Sealed. Naruto has nothing in his stomach. So why do the villagers still hate him?


I do not Know if this is an original Idea or not. I do know that I lack the ability to take it to it's fullest extent and that is why I issue this first page as a challenge. I hope someone can take it and help it realize it's true potential.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Challenge

The Kyuubi was attacking and only one man could kill it. He could only kill it by using a suicide technique, but there would be something left over that could do much more damage than the Kyuubi could ever hope to achieve.

Many would be led to believe that the only way to kill a demon was to seal it into a child and then kill the child. They would be wrong. The Death God is just that. The God of Death. Everything that lives and dies is within his realm of power. The Kyuubi lived and it would eventually die. Summoning the Death God would only cause that death sooner than originally believed.

So no, there would be no jinchuuriki left over. Even if there was that was not the force that would be greater than the mighty fox itself.

No, it was something much simpler.

Emotion.

Emotion is the fuel of the human soul. Emotion can make a seasoned warlord hang up his hat and accept defeat; Remorse. Emotion can make a father who has never taken a life kill hundreds in the name of a lost son; Anger. Emotion can make the mightiest of warriors fall to their knees; Love.

And it is Emotion, feelings of mourning that would soon lead to rage, that has no outlet that will be left over.

The fox had killed countless hundreds in it's attack. Brothers, sons, fathers, mothers, daughters, sisters. All of the ones lost had loved ones who now mourned their death. After mourning, perhaps a month or so later, they would seek revenge. The fox would be dead though so they would then turn their eyes on the rest of the world, or more specifically the other Hidden Villages. They would wait for anything even _slightly_ off to happen and declare war. Both villages would suffer greatly and a fourth great ninja war may be started, but at long last the villagers and ninja of the Leaf would at long last have their outlet. Unless another one could be found...

"Arashi, are you sure about this?" Asked Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"If it is not done then the village will fall into ruin."

"But to use your own son?! It is ludicris! He will be hated, beaten, he might even be killed before he even reaches his first birthday!" Sarutobi tried to make Arashi see the light.

"I know what will happen to him, but that is also why I can not ask another parent to do this to their own child. A great leader never asks of his subordinates something he would not be willing to do himself," Arashi stood firm.

"What about an orphan! Surely it is a better compromise than your own son!"

"I have made my decision, Old Man," Arashi said coldly, his tone finally emitting something other than a Hokage's pride.

"What is it your son has done to offend you in only the few hours he's been alive, Arashi?" Sarutobi's tone had softened.

Arashi looked at his elder, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes, "He killed her, Sarutobi. He killed Uyoku while she gave him life." Sarutobi suddenly understood. He knew there would be no swaying this man's will. He had loved his wife more than anything in the world. God forgive the one that killed her for Arashi never would.

Arashi wiped the tears out of his eyes as he prepared to leave.

"I've already placed the seal on him. If he should survive to his thirteenth year it will finally have enough chakra to replicate the foxes. I managed to also add a genjutsu to it. It will seem as if the fox is truly inside him, Sarutobi. Not even he will know that he is merely a normal boy. Anounce the Kyuubi's 'Sealing' two hours after I have died," with those final words, Arashi left to kill the fox and join his lover in the after life.

A/N: That is my challenge. Continue the story from here or where ever in Naruto's life. By the end I would have it that Naruto discovers the truth about the death of the fox, but it's up to who ever decides to take this challenge really. Please notify me if you do, for I would like to read it.


End file.
